Wytchmourne Drabbles
by Lochoko
Summary: M for language & mostly hinted at violence. Wytchmourne is a world of strange happenings, but the people who are supposed to save it don't seem to give a damn.
1. Authors Notes

_Bleah. Unfortunatly, I don't actually own a lot of the characters in which I am writing drabble about. However, I DO own the character Kyo Miette._

_The characters featured in these Drabbles are characters that my friends and I play in a Dungeons and Dragons campaign. The.. character interraction tends to be more entertaining than the actual story sometimes, which is almost why I'm thinking about doing this._

_As a writer-type, I think that using these characters could be fun in the sense that I get to attempt to keep these characters IC. That's not always an easy thing to do. Even more so when they're being controlled by multiple people._

_With that said, however, Let me give you an idea of the characters you might be seeing here in these drabbles._

**Kyo Miette**. _Owned by me._

Kyo is a wizard. Followed about by bad luck he's already died 3 times. Even so, he still manages to keep a somewhat arrogant personality. He seems to really dislike bards and monks, let alone his father for leaving. He has quite a few... strange abilities, the main being the fact that he can change his form between a Male Gnome and a Female Elf...

**Dogal Kitsune**.

Lord Knight Dogal Kitsune. Attention Grabber extrodinnaire. As the bard he is, he tends to enjoy lulling the masses about the 'wonderous adventures he's had and how he and he alone defeated many monsters along his path.' It must be his poetic license that allows him to stretch the truth in front of so many people, but believe me, the rest of his party doesn't -always- like the fact that the group effort has become another tale in Dogal's legend. Short on Sanity, he tends to do many things that the rest of the group doesn't exactly agree with. But what bard does what he's told?

**Essen**.

Essen would be a morph. A catform with the ability to shapeshift. She can change into anyone she has eaten... and those numbers rival most third-world countries here on earth. Her favorite dinner is halfling, though any and all forms of life make a wonderful snack if you upset her. While her innocence is her downfall, everything else is nothing you ever want to meet in a dark alley.


	2. Drabble One: Dogal & Kyo

_Disclaimer: While I don't Dogal, I do own Kyo._

_This one -isn't- a true story._

* * *

Kyo was fuming. "Aah! You are, by far, the most arrogant, annoying bard I have ever met!"

With a final strum of his sitar, he looked up at the wizard with a confused look on his face. "Why would you say that, Kyo?"

"Because! You just sang my Familiar to sleep!"

"Oh.. So that's your familiar?" The look was genuinly innocent, but Kyo knew that, just like any other bard, he could be just as deceiving.

"Yes. Hence it landing on my shoulder and hooting happily!" His eyes lowered and he turned, cloak flailing. In his arm, a sleeping Ezzerheim.

* * *

_a/n: whimper Not a lot, I admit. Enjoy it, though!_


	3. Drabble Two: Kyo & Dogal

_Disclaimer: Once again, I feel the need to inform you that I only own Kyo. The rest are my friends characters._

* * *

The elevator ride down was slow, but the fact that the bottom wasn't dropping out from beneath him was a definite plus. Below, Kyo was working the controls as if he had built the contraption himself.

"Kyo!" the bard shouted downward as he continued his decent. "I think I made a mistake!"

"How so? The tower is off, my magic is back; I'd say it was a success!"

The elevator arrived at the bottom with a thunk. "Well, I pushed a button and the machine whirred and then it clunked off and I was yelled at by a voice..."

"Ah... Insane bards. Gotta love 'em."

"You don't understand! I let the dead out of Lor!"

"One more good thing for me. I die enough as it is..."

Dogal sighed. "You thickheaded wizard. They were being kept there for a _reason_!"

"Well yeah! They're dead! Where'd you think they went?"

"Ur."

Kyo's face met his palm. "You do realize that we _met_ Ur, right? Ya know, Dubledors?" Kyo headed toward the next elevator. "Besides. We _are_ going to Lor. Be glad the dead aren't there. Your head would explode."

"I suppose that's a good thing... Hey! Don't go turning this catastrophe around on me!"

Kyo shrugged as he released the switch that held the elevator on the floor they were on. "You pushed the button."

Dogal looked irritated. "Don't pin this on me, either. We _all_ needed our power back."

Kyo sighed before calling down to Essen. "Hey Essen! Dogal opened up Lor for us!"

An ecstatic cry echoed from the direction of the door. "Does that mean there will be more food?"

He shrugged again. "Ah, I think everything in there is dead."

An audible whimper filled the tower.

"Sorry." Kyo said as the elevator reached the main floor. "I don't think you can eat the dead."

"I can taste them!" Dogal said, a bit too enthusiastically.

"You can... taste the dead?"

"Well, I can taste auras, and dead people are basically auras without a physical body..."

"You just get creepier and creepier."

"Your point, mi'lady that has many forms?"

Kyo's eyes went cross as he glared at the blind gnome. "I am _not_ a female, Dogal. I never _would_ have been a female had _you_ not gotten me killed by the Letat impersonator and his band of little kitties."

"Ahh... I remember that."

"Of course you do. Just another legend of the Great Spoony Fox, right?"

"But of course."

Essen tilted her head slightly as the two argued. "We should get going... The white lady is working and I am hungry."

"You're _always_ hungry." Kyo said. "Ah, I guess we _should_ start heading toward Lor, shouldn't we..."

"That would be best. We only have a small amount of time before the white lady finishes her work and then we would be too late." Dogal responded with an air of confidence.

"You know too much, Bard." Kyo said half-heartedly.

"But of course. 'Tis the job of the Bard to know much that others don't."

"Which is number 2 on the list, right under 'Be as annoying as possible while playing your _satire_.'"

"That is _Sitar_, Kyo. Not _Satire_."

The wizard waved his hand, dismissing the subject.

* * *

_a/n: Gah! I just want to keep writing more arguments between the two! We do it almost non-stop in-game save when we are in battle..., so in here it wouldn't be any different. Hee. Wrote this up at work. Got an Essen drabble doneas well. It'll follow.:D Lochoko_


	4. Drabble Three: Essen

_Disclaimer: I own Kyo. The others are my friends characters._

* * *

"Ooooh.." Essen purred as she rubbed her head against the mans leg. "I like you."

"Ah... N-nice k-k-kitty.." The man tried to pet the catform, but instead just patted her head a few times.

"Aww. Why are you shaking?"

"N-no reas-sson.."

"Well. I will leave you in charge while I run off and help save the world, okay?" She smiled maniacally as she said that, sitting back and looking up at the man in the chair. His face had a thin layer of sweat built up from the stress of the catform at his leg. "Really now. I'm not going to eat you or anything."

"O-o-okay." He attempted to look as if he was certain of what he was saying, but he failed horribly.

Essen licked her lips as she looked about the room. The other 3 council members appeared to be just as frightened as the man she was leaving in charge. Kyo and Dogal were talking about how they could explain to the townspeople that they couldn't stay past the night and Koiken was looking for something.

"Gwen, You missed a spot." Essen pointed to a small puddle of blood that was at the base of a fifth, empty chair for an elder.

"I admit Samuel was tasty but I'm full for the moment." Gwen flicked her snaketail contently while Essen eyed the puddle.

"Oh, for crying out loud..." Kyo snapped his fingers and the blood began to clean itself up. "There we go. Nice and clean."

Essen scoffed. "I would have cleaned that up myself!" she cried, feeling deprived. With a swish of his cloak, Kyo made his way out of the Elder's Hut. Dogal followed, with Gwen and Essen not far behind. With a sigh of relief, the other four council members sunk into their chair. They'd made it out of that encounter alive.

_a/n: Ah. A little more drabble-like, I think. :D I'm proud. Now, if only I can keep them short-ish like this. But I just love being wordy! _

_I'm going to try my hardest to write one of these at work a day, making me keep them somewhat short... but we'll see how that works out. lochoko_


	5. Drabble Four: Essen

_Disclaimer: I don't own Essen. She is the workings of a strange, but entertaining, girl._

_Not entirely a true story._

* * *

The candles in the room were still smoking, the room dark as its only source of light was out. The speed in which her pursuer came about her was... unworldly. Her face dabbled in sweat as she continued to run through her house. Her assailant kept hot on her trail as she tried to push chairs, tables, even cabinets down to slow... _it_ down. 

At last, she trapped herself in the corner of a bedroom. In a panic, she curled herself up into the corner. Her eyes watered in fear as the unknown creature came upon her. Her eyes widened, attempting to pierce the darkness and get a glimpse of what would be her demise.

Much to her surprise, the form that was now on all fours and looking at her was purring. "Hello," it said. "Why'd you stop running?"

Her hands shook wildly as she tried to make it obvious that her voice was gone. "Well?" The pursuer put her hands on the other girl's knees. "Hmm.. Well, you _did_ see something that you shouldn't have. And that, I'm afraid, is why I must eat you now."

Something short of pure terror overrode the girl's features as Essen opened her mouth. Perhaps it was something that was _supposed_ to happen, but on that day, Essen had a three-course meal. Especially rare, as it consisted of two humans, some halfling-esque creatures for dessert and this one as a midnight snack.

* * *

_a/n: Hee. :D It's sad when a conversation about **porn** makes me think of this. Either way, this one didn't happen (or at least in that order. :)) She has, however, had an entire family for a snack._

_**Icy Mike Molson** - Bleah._

_1) These are Drabbles. Drabbles, from what I've found at least, are "Situational shorts". They are -not- full, complete stories. They don't have to follow any storyline, nor do they have to coincide. They are meant to be somewhat short._

_2) Fanfiction tends to have pre-made characters. Wytchmourne, however, is -not- an established world. The characters arn't known. As such, I thought it would be nice to give people an -idea- of who they might be reading about._

_Yes, this -could- qualify as a fictionpress post. However, in all the technicalities, these Wytchmourne Drabbles -are- based on someone elses world, using (mostly) other peoples characters. That was my deciding factor in using this site to post these. -Lochoko_


	6. Drabble Five: Essen

_Disclaimer: Don't own Essen. As much as I like her, though, I think she should stay in the hands she's in.

* * *

_

Dark. Cold. Wet. What was going on? Opening her eyes, Essen glanced about the camp. The fire was out, mostly due to the fact that there was a massive downpour. The moonlight was almost gone, the subtle yet eerie morning darkness setting in before the sun properly rose. Her eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness; there was still some light, so her eyes still worked. Where waseveryone? Strange prints went from bed to bed.  
Not a movement from the rest of her party. It was almost as if.. No.  
They couldn't have been kidnapped.

Or worse.. Eaten.

No. They wern't eaten. She could feel their presence still. Even now, as there was nobody but herself.

A noise. A faint grumbling sound coming from underneath her. Cat reflexes in full motion, she leaped from where she sat to a place a few yards away.  
Again it echoed. Again it was below her. She jumped again and darted to the nearest tree. Scrambling up it, she sat on a branch. That noise was notgoing to get her. Not this kitty.

Once more it rippled. Still the same distance, so close and yet so unplaceable. It was only then that she realized what it was.

"Oh no. No. I didn't." She whimpered as her cat-ears drooped. "I... ate them. And I'm still hungry." The last phrase left her mouth with more dissapointment than the first.

She thought to herself for a moment, trying to catalogue who was in her stomach. Just one of those abilities that came with the whole regurgitating thing. She noted each and every party member as in her second stomach, as well as one or two she didn't recognize, and sighed a breath of relief.

But then, there was the problem of getting out of the tree.

* * *

_a/n: Haaa! XD She does sleep-eat. It's funny, actually... because she does it often. When we need to explain a PC's dissapearance (as in the player has to leave).. She sleep-eats them. ;;_

_So for her to eat the entire party.. well. It wouldn't be odd... -Lochoko_


	7. Drabble Six: Alphonse

_Disclaimer: I own Kyo. The rest are the property of my friends.  
True story. Actually Happened. in game, that is.._

* * *

A whirr and a thunk of the clockwork parts alerted Kyo that Alphonse, his new toy, was about to do something that might actually be of use to him. The previous three attempts, although successful, provided little to no information on Alphonse's true purpose. Behind the 15 foot spider-like contraption came the sound of metal sliding against metal.

Moving to the back of Alphonse, followed curiously by Dogal and Gwen Victor was temporarily unconscious and unable to learn of this wonderful new discovery, Kyo found a large opening and a message engraved on the inside wall. Feed Me.

"I wonder what you feed it," Gwen said, thinking. "You know, that hole is rather human-sized."

"Where's Essen when you need her?" Kyo paced about, thinking of things to feed it. "Dust? No."

"People. It needs people." Gwen licked her lips contently. "People sound good."

"Again.. Where's Essen when you need her?"

"Victor." Dogal piped in. "He's a perfect candidate, I might add." Dogal made his way to the rather unsightly man. His skin was slightly charred, but he looked as if he had just been through reconstructive surgery for third-degree burns.

"You're just going to feed Victor to Alphonse?" Kyo asked, walking over to watch what Dogal was doing.

"Why now? He's already been a willing... subject twice. Lets see what happens when you 'feed' the clockwork!" With that, Dogal grabbed Victors arms, dragged him to the back and forced the larger man into the chute. The door slammed shut and a small Victor-esque aura left the machine.

"Oh no you don't," Dogal cried, pulling out his whip and running a hand across it. He snapped the whip at the Aura and wrapped it around its leg. He pulled the Victor-aura to him, though it really seemed as if it wanted to leave. Dogal clung to the Aura, thinking of something to do, but Gwen had a better, quicker solution. With one gulp, the Victor-aura was slurped up like a noodle.

Kyo sighed. "You know. I don't think Alphonse needed that much power..."

"You gotta feed your carnivorous contraption somehow.." Dogal said smugly.

"And you, your carnivorous meat-shields." Kyo's voice had a tinge of annoyment. Flipping a switch, Alphonse's legs came to life and followed Kyo as he made his way toward Lor once more.

* * *

_a/n: Poor Victor. Ah well. 'tis the torture of having a Chaotic Evil bard and Gwen... XD_

_Yeah. Sorry theres been a shortage of Drabbles.. Last weeks game was uneventful, and this week has been tiring and... absentminded. :) tear Ah well. Hopefully I'll come up with some ideas to write about this week. :) -Lochoko_


	8. Drabble Seven: Kyo meets Essen and Lutat

_Disclaimer: I don't own Essen or Lutat. This -did- happen in game. I just kinda forgot some of the diologue._

* * *

Startled by the actions of Marec's gravitationally challenged house, Kyo quickly and gracefully repositioned himself so that the new center of gravity was beneath him. However, with thie shift of gravity, beneath him was a now opened door. He fell, landing just as gracefully inside a 5 by 5 foot closet.

With a sigh, (Kyo had been through many of these closets already, though not in this particular fashion,) he positioned himself and opened the door beneath him. It swung downard, taking Kyo into a plummet and onto a four-poster bed.

"Uhhg. Where am I now?" He looked about the circular room. It had books upon books on every subject you could imagine. A very typical wizard bedroom. He had only a moment to look around though, as he heard noises on the floor above him. He crept up to the stairs that were on the circular wall. Ascending quietly, he listened for more noises.

He crouched as he approached the second floor. Poking his head over the edge, he saw that the room was actually some sort of laboratory, complete with vials, beakers and other typical laboratory stuff. The room, however, was empty of anything (and anyone) else, which led him to wonder where the noise he had heard came from. He entered the room now, walking about slowly, keeping his eyes about the room as to make sure nothing snuck up on him.

A sudden breeze passed by, which put his torch out and him on edge. He watched as the room seemed to... to go back in time? The room slowly rebuilt itself. Beakers that were shattered reformed themselves and the room just came back together. Before he could react to all this, however, the days began reversing faster and faster. The light became a sort of strobe light.

Then it stopped. He found himself standing in front of a halfling. With a gun. Trained on his head.

"Who are you?" Kyo asked.

"Who're you?" The halfling with the gun responded.

"I asked first."

"I have a gun."

"Good point. Hold this." Kyo thrust the torch into the halflings free hand. With his now free hand, he dove into his pocket and pulled out a deed. "Apparently, I am the owner of this house."

The halfling looked at the deed momentarily before thrusting the torch back to Kyo and getting a piece of paper out of his pack. "Well apparrently... So am I." He thrust the deed in Kyo's face.

"Hmm.. Lutat..? Hey! You're on mine.. scratched out."

"Can I eat him?" A female voice echoed from behind Kyo. Turning his head, he saw a catform standing there, mouth open. "Pleeaaaase?"

"Essen, He's yours."

An estatic cry came from the catform as she lunged forward. All Kyo felt was a breeze over his head. "Oh.. he's short!"

.. and that was the last thing he heard for a while.


	9. Drabble Eight: Kyo & Dogal

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dogal. The argument, however, probably would have happened had we not finished the game some time. :D_

* * *

"You did WHAT!" The voice in which echoed through the laboratory seemed too loud for the small Gnome it erupted from. "I spent HOURS working on that and you broke it within SECONDS!"

Dogal sighed, putting his hands up in the air. "It wasn't seconds, it was at -least- an hour..."

Kyo fumed. "Thats NOT the point, Bard. I spent a lot of time on that. The least you could do is be careful."

"Hey! Most of the time you're equipment is durable!"

Kyo's eyes lowered. "This is no time for flattery..."

Dogal dropped his hands to his side. Before he could do anything though, Kyo snapped his fingers. In his hands was Dogal's harp. "No music, either."

Dogal let out a whimper. "Fine fine.." His hands slipped under his cloak.

"Well, lets see it..." Kyo put out his hand frustratedly, wating to see the damage.

"See what?"

"Don't play stupid. The box."

"Oh that? It's fine." Dogal pulled out a box containing a single red button from underneath his cloak. "I broke that screwdriver you lent me the other day."

There wasn't even a moment's notice. Dogal pushed the button as Kyo summoned a fireball and flung it at the Spoony Fox. Where Dogal stood, the floor caught on flame momentarily before going out and leaving burn marks. Behind the mage cackled Dogal.

"You Fucking Bard." Dogal's harp dissapeared from his grasp, leaving Kyo alone in his lab to clean up yet -another- mess left by that damned Musical Imp.


	10. Drabble Nine: Kyo & Dougal

_Authors Notes: It's been a while. No claim to Dougal. Kyo is Mine.  
Didn't happen. Wrote it at random. Very much later than the campaign. :) Actually more of a 'during the LARP' type thing.._

* * *

Kyo found himself, as he normally did, in his lab outside of Seradane. In front of him were many different blueprints, some of them he had drawn up himself; others, however, he had found on random adventuring. The one he was working on was one of the latter. He rummaged through one of his many toolboxes for a square-tipped screwdriver. After moments passing with his hand not finding it, his brain came to the realization of where it went.

"I was looking for that, Bard." His eyes lowered as he spoke, though he didn't even bother to turn his head.

"Ahh, you don't even **BOTHER** to look anymore, do you?"

Kyo sighed loudly. "Not when it comes to you."

The screwdriver stopped midair behind him. "You're too predictable, sometimes.. What do you want?"

"Just checking up on you, Kyo. Why would you think I wanted anything?" Kyo took hold of the screwdriver as it floated over to his hand.

"You _always_ want something, Dougal. When is the last time you didn't?" He grabbed a screw and screwed it into place.

"Well.." The gnomish bard paused momentarily. "There was... no... What about.. no... Alright, I need a favor."

Kyo put the screwdriver down and spun about in his rotating chair. "What, exactly, do you want?"

"Well, you've heard about the undead running rampant around, right?"

Kyo groaned. "Yes. I've heard. They make a racket and it's pissing me off, but thats besides the point."

Dougal's eyes lit up, his body beginning to sway. He did this when he was planning evil things and Kyo knew this. "Ah.. there's this particularly amusing one that I thought you might like to see."

This, however, was not what Kyo was expecting. Intrigued, he tilted his head. "And where, might I ask, is this undead one?"

Dougal grinned his worst grin yet. "Be back!" Dougal's form twisted into a cloud of mist and flew out the window. Waiting, Kyo came to the realization that Dougal hadn't exactly told him what his 'favor' was. This, of course, was discerning, seeing that Dougal _always_ had something up his sleeve, and unfortunatly, he was sure this time was no exception.

Minutes later, Dougal returned, the cloud of mist he came in as twisting and forming into two forms. The first was, of course, Dougal. The second, however, was a near twin of Kyo. It only took him a few moments to figure out who and what it was.

Smartly, Kyo threw a paralyze spell at both the Bard and the Zombie. "Thats my old body, you twat."

Dougal's grin would have been larger had Kyo not locked it in place. He snapped his fingered, releasing the spell from his face. "Where did you find it?"

"He was just wandering about. Thought you might enjoy seeing it."

Kyo snapped again, the zombie disappearing from sight. "And you, you damned bard. What am I going to do with you." He stood up now, his form growing from the Gnomish body to his human form. This gave him some height on Dougal, which was always a plus.

"Nothing!" Dougal willed himself back into mist form. Kyo snapped his fingers once again, trapping the mist in a box of energy.

"This favor, Bard. What was it?" Kyo walked up to the solidifying gnome.

"Well... you see.. " The gnome paused, apparently trying to work out his question.

"Yes?" Kyo was getting impatient.

"I just wanted to pester you!" With that, Dougal vanished, leaving only a small Sitar in his place. A breeze blew past him as Kyo stared at the instrument. He spun, wildly, and ran back to his desk, finding his latest contraption missing, the blueprints replaced with a small note that read: "Borrowing this. Don't think you'll mind. Dougal."


End file.
